Crawling
by CrippledAngel
Summary: Broken, shattered, a shuddering mess of his former glory. Madness seeps from his eyes as he stares at the red head in front of him. Can there be any future for this man or is he doomed to fall into the darkness in his mind never to surface?
1. Author's Note

**Author's note!!**

Hey everyone!

Just a quick message from me! I haven't forgotten about this story or any of my others. I've finally gotten rid of that blasted writer's block that's wedged itself into my brain and now I'm able to continue writing my stories once again.

Well I've started giving this story a revamp and I'm up to chapter 2 so I'll put up the prologue and chapter one for now, even though I did say before that I'd put them all up at once but well I couldn't really wait.

So if you have this story on alert you'll have to alert it again once everything's up and running once again.

Also I'm looking for a BETA for this story just to go thru it for me to check for grammar and structural mistakes. I'll admit i'ts my biggest problem.

If your interested in giving me a hand then send me a PM or an email. My address is in my profile. Just click on email.

Hope you'll all like the re-vamped version!!

Bye for now!

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	2. Prologue

DISCLOSURE: I don't own any of the characters of FFVII, square Enix does. Neither do I own 'Crawling' as it is owned and written by the awesome band 'Linkin Park'.

WARNING!!! This fic involves dark themes involving torture, abuse, madness and psychos, is not for the faint of heart. Yaoi in future chapters. Don't like then I must say DON'T READ!!!

_**"Crawling" by Linkin Park**_

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Reno sat at the bar of 7th heaven with his long time partner and closest friend Rude sitting on the bar stool beside him.

The bar was currently empty of all, but the two Turks and a couple of the other regulars that crawl in from the street for a drink or two.

Reno rested his elbows on the wooden bar as he looked up, from where he was examining a small crack in the polished wood, as Tifa placed a glass of vodka in front of him.

He fixed his slightly glowing blue-green eyes onto her chocolate brown one's and graced her with a slight smile, which she returned before placing a similar glass in front of Rude.

Reno sighed in absolute boredom as he lifted his glass and downing half out it in one go. He winced as it burned the tender tissue of his throat, as it made its way down, but he welcomed it. The boredom he was currently feeling, was enough to send the usually cocky and hyper Turk into a spiral of depression.

It's been more than two weeks since the disaster with Kadaj and his gang, as they tried to bring about this so called Reunion of theirs. Then the return of Sephiroth, thanks to Kadaj and JENOVA's head, but thanks to Cloud that had ended before it could even start; now Reno thought things have gotten too settled.

People were going around living their lives peacefully, it was as if people now believed if they helped protect each other, they'd protect the planet and stop any other things, like the return of Sephiroth, from ever happening again.

So now there were fewer fights, less murders and fewer jobs for the Turks to do. True there were still the occasional break ins but they were handled by the regular police force and not the Turks.

So now the Turks spent their days hanging out at their current headquarters at Healin Lodge or at Tifa's bar having a few drinks, trying to drawn their boredom and their sorrows.

He was forced out of his dark thoughts as Rude's cell suddenly rang, making the red haired Turk sit up; he raised an eyebrow as he listened to the one-sided conversation, noticing the slight stiffening of his partner's shoulders.

Rude hung up eventually before turning to Reno.

"That was Tseng" he said in his usual deep and calm voice.

"And?" Reno pressed taking a sip of his drink; however he choked on it at Rude's next words. "They found one"

* * *

Well I hope there aren't many spellings or grammar errors and it's interesting enough for everyone reading this, even though this is only the prologue.

Please read and review, it would be great if you can point out any more spelling errors I may have missed.

Thanks guys

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	3. Chapter One

DISCLOSURE: I don't any of these FFVII characters.

Music of the mo: Corvinus by Asagi.

* * *

Chapter one

Reno pressed his face against the glass, his warm breath misting up the glass as he observed the slim figure in the corner of the room. A tight ball of black leather and silver hair was all he could make out; as the figure was curled up so tightly into himself Reno couldn't see his face or any other distinguishable features.

"So which one is it?" he heard Rude ask, from behind him but he zoned the voices out as he continued surveying the clone.

He had long since guessed it was the longer haired one of the trio, the one he, himself, had fought, due to the fact Kadaj had gone willingly to the life stream and this man was too slim of body to be the other, larger built one. Though, a frown now appearing on his brow, he had no idea what his name is and it irritated him to no end.

However he clearly remembered the way this clone had been before the explosion, tall, proud and bloody arrogant, though not as much as Reno himself.

Long platinum hair flowing loosely down his back and over a well chiselled, beautiful and familiar face, the resemblance between this man and Sephiroth both creepy and somewhat worrisome.

His cat-like eyes peering at him from behind silver strands, the green pools mocking him while his quiet, calm and velvet sounding voice had taunted him with words that had wounded his Turk pride, enough that he had no control over the blind rage that had filled him, the red overcoming his senses.

Every movement graceful, almost feline-like, every attack timed perfectly with his, almost like they had been dancing, a dangerous and deadly dance.

Now look at him, broken and shattered, reduced to a shuddering mess in ShinRA Headquarters.

Reno shook his head, Tseng hadn't held back to get him to talk, most likely getting some pay back for the torture Elena and himself had gone through by this clone's hands. Reno, however, felt some pride that through all the pain inflicted on him the clone hadn't said a word or even made a sound.

Reno lent his forehead more against the glass and closed his eyes for a moment, he pitied the clone, strange as it sound and he didn't know why. But that was all he could feel, he couldn't feel any anger or hatred towards him. Not even when he thought on what this man and his brothers had done to Tseng, Elena and all the children stricken by the Geostigma.

As he reopened his eyes he noticed a pair of pain filled eyes peering out of the ball of tight leather that lay in the corner; the clone was looking directly at him.

Reno turned away, unable to stand the expression in those eyes. The hurt, torment and anguish in them were ripping his soul apart and it hurt, bad.

The door behind him opened causing him to turn as Rufus Shinra entered. Following close on his heels was Elena and a doctor that Reno was sure he had never seen before.

Rufus looked at each Turk in turn, his steel blue eyes assessing them with his intense gaze before he looked back at Tseng.

"Well?" he asked, a fine blond brow rose in question. Tseng shook his head.

"Sorry Sir, we haven't been able to get anything out of him just yet" he replied turning his head to look at the clone.

"He sure is a tough one" he continued, slight admiration in his voice.

Rufus scratched his chin slightly as he listened; then walked into the room holding the clone.

The Turks quickly followed their weapons in easy reach, though Reno could feel that the clone poised no threat in his current condition, they had to be prepared for anything and they didn't know what the clone is capable of when pushed to far and clearly in a painful and unstable state of mind.

Rufus bent down to peer at the clone's face, his blue eyes softer in colour. The clone met his eyes for only a moment before recognition flared in his eyes and he flinched and looked away.

Rufus straightened, brushed down his pristine white suit and looked at the doctor now standing at his shoulder.

"Fix him up then have him moved to more comfortable settings" he said before walking out of the room, Tseng and Elena following.

Reno decided to stay behind and so did Rude, his large frame filling the doorway as he kept an on the clone from there.

The doctor reached down gently towards the clone but quickly pulled back his hand in shock at the cry of fear that issued from between the clone's pale lips. At that cry Reno felt his heart break, it was a cry that a small child made when terrified beyond measure.

Reno glared at the doctor before he cautiously walked up to the clone, not sure of what he was doing, and making sure his movements were as less threatening as possible, reached down and placed a hand gently on the other man's shuddering back.

The clone stiffened at that gentle touch and quickly looked up at the Turk now leaning over him. Fear filled eyes fixed onto the other man's as he watched Reno kneel down and smile at him kindly.

"Its ok, we're not going to hurt you" he said softly, the words came out of his mouth unbidden, shocking himself. This was totally beyond his true nature but strangely he felt the need and also the want to help this usually strong clone, this man who lay before him now in such a fragile way.

The clone just stared at him, confusion evident in his green eyes, a tilt now to his head as he surveyed Reno's face for the hint of hostility of falsehood.

Reno's smile widened and he reached out a slim fingered hand once again towards the clone. He could feel the gazes of both the doctor and Rude on his back but he easily zoned them out, so it was just him and the clone alone in the room, no other distractions or causes of fear.

The clone's eyes held his as he was clearly assessing him, but then the clone reached out with one of his own slim, long fingered black clad hands to grasp Reno's.

Reno gripped his hand in a comforting but strong grip, feeling how delicate this clone really was. The clone's fingers, as they wrapped tightly around his own, were almost like fine china, brittle but with a strength holding them together.

Reno stood up, pulling the clone up with him. But he had to quickly grab his arm tightly as he staggered on a clearly broken ankle.

The clone looked at him from behind long silver strands, his eyes pleading with him, pain flowing from them in waves.

Though he seemed to be in great pain, no moan, grunt or cry issued from his mouth.

"Come on man, sit down here and we'll fix you up" Reno said, as Rude quickly grabbed a seat, placing it behind the clone, so Reno could gently lower him down.

He indicated to the doctor, who came up, his bag in a tight grasp, his fear of the clone apparent in his eyes and body language. He got no closer than two feet from him before the clone stiffened and sunk further down in his seat. His white, even teeth were bared in a silent snarl, his eyes glowing with anger as they fixed onto the doctor coming towards him.

That startled Reno; it was the most threatening thing he had done all day. Reno looked down and he could still see the clone's hand grasping his tightly. He couldn't help but wonder if the clone trusted him.

Rude's tap on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts. "What?" he asked looking up at his partner. Rude waved a large hand towards the doctor's clean white coat.

"I think his fear has something to do with his white coat." He said softly. Reno raised an eyebrow in apparent confusion.

"Eh?" he managed to mumble. Rude sighed.

"You read the reports right?" Rude asked, Reno nodded then it dawned on him.

"Oh right, the labs" he said almost slapping his forehead.

He turned to the doctor, who still stood in shock his eyes fixed onto the clone in fear.

"Take off your coat and hide it" Reno instructed. The doctor frowned at him in confusion, causing Reno to grin at him.

"Trust me, it'll help" he said. The doctor sighed but did as instructed and quickly undid his coat. He looked around before hiding it under the table.

The difference it made in the clone was astounding, his eyes weren't as wide, his body had relaxed slightly in the chair and his grip on Reno's hand was not as strong.

The doctor looked at Reno in amazement and question; Reno just shrugged in answer but he still had to hold back the laughter that wanted to issue from his mouth. The look on the doctor's face was just priceless.

The doctor shook his head to regain his composure before he bent to check over the clone.

His wounds had already begun to heal, some needing only slight attention, making Reno wonder about the strength and endurance of the clones.

The cuts on the clone's face were already totally healed leaving only bruises in there place. But even those were fading, sending chills down every spine of those watching on.

The bad slashes on his chest and back were half healed, however the clone did tense up when the doctor cleaned them up before bandaging his chest.

The only thing that seemed to worry the doctor was the broken ankle; it had already started re- setting itself, but not in the right position.

The doctor explained to the clone that he has to re-set it properly by re-breaking it and setting it himself.

The clone looked at him for a moment before nodding his head in both understanding and acceptance.

Reno was astounded at this clone's pain tolerance, he had only flinched and gritted his teeth when the bone had been re-set, Reno himself admitting he would have probably had cried out.

After his assessment the doctor packed up his gear and left, leaving Reno and Rude with the task of escorting the clone to his allocated room. Before hand Reno had to call Tseng twice to find out the exact location of the room.

It was slow due to the fact the clone was now limping in pain, though most of his weight was supported by Rude as the cone lent against him, an arm around his broad shoulders, one of Reno's arms around his waist in extra support, not going unnoticed by the clone. His eyes filled with thanks, which Reno acknowledged with a nod.

When they entered the room however he promptly fainted into a pain filled sleep, the days of sleeplessness and running finally catching up to him.

Reno watched Rude lift him gently and laid him on the bed. Reno went and sat in the not so comfy looking chair next to it and looked up at his partner.

"I'll take first watch." He said in explanation to Rude's raised brow. Rude nodded, before patting him on the shoulder and exiting the room.

Reno sighed quietly and lent back more in the chair, his gaze never leaving the sleeping clone.

* * *

Well there you have it the next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please read and review. I really appreciate them. If you find any grammar and spelling mistakes please let me know.

Thanks

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	4. Chapter Two

I'm so sorry this chapter has taken along time to be re-posted but I just have had a hectic few months what with UNI and family.

Disclosure: I don't own anything that has to do with FFVII; that includes the characters or names of places. They all belong to Square Enix

Music of the mo: They don't care about us – Michael Jackson

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A slight rustling sound woke Reno from his half doze. He sat up from his comfortable slouched position in the chair and looked around tying to find the source of the noise.

When he found nothing; he sighed in annoyance and sunk back into the chair only to jump when he heard the sound again.

He looked to his left and at the Remnant, before realising it had been him all along.

The Remnant was sitting upright, hunched in his seat, with his arms wrapped around his knees. His mako green eyes glowed brightly from behind silver strands, which fell to cover his face, as his gaze never left Reno's face, even when Reno met his gaze in full on.

The sound Reno had heard from before was the sound of leather rubbing against cotton, for as the Remnant had shifted, his leather pants had rubbed against the white cotton sheets he laid on.

"You ok?" Reno asked, trying in vain to get comfortable again, in the somewhat hard backed chair. The Remnant remained silent, shifting slightly so his back pressed against the wall behind him, his manner almost fearful.

Reno sighed; he just wished he knew what went on inside the other guy's head.

"Come on man, you know I won't hurt you right? he asked, then couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well we did fight each other but I reckon we can set that aside and get on with our lives, what do you reckon?" he asked, a grin spreading across his handsome face. The Remnant flinched but his gaze intensified, causing Reno's grin to fade.

"Or not" he said reading the expression.

He rubbed his temple, and tried to think, before he snapped his fingers and looked back at the Remnant with a grin once again spread across his face, probably even broader then the one before.

"Hey I bet your hungry, right?" he asked. The Remnant just shrugged slightly, but lowered his head to hide behind his hair.

"Ok then, well I is starved so I'm going to go and get something for us to eat. Stay right here, don't move" he said standing up, though it's not like the Remnant could go anywhere with his injuries and the men guarding the hall in which his room was situated in.

He quickly exited the room and hurried down the hall, the sooner he got the food, the sooner he'd be back guarding the Remnant.

* * *

Reno quickly walked down the corridors towards the eating hall. Other Shinra staff nodding to him respectively, as he passed some even saluting him. He grinned and shook his head in silent laughter, being Ace Turk still has its perks, he supposed.

He swung open the door to the eating hall and went inside, though no one inside looked up at his hurried entrance; they were all too consumed in their own conversations or in the meals in front of them.

Reno approached the cook and ordered food for himself and the Remnant, and being precise that the food for the Remnant not to be poisoned. The cook's own son had been taken by the Remnant and thus had a certified reason to invoke revenge.

As he waited, he looked at the people sitting around the tables, set around throughout the large hall. He recognized a few other members of staff and a couple of the remaining solider personnel.

Solider were mainly used as inside security these days since the war against Wutai has been over for nearly 12 years and the threat of Sephiroth is also over.

Thinking of Solider made him think of Cloud Strife and the other members of AVALANCHE and what their reaction would be if they found out one of the Remnants had survived.

They'd probably get pissed and believe him a threat to the humanity on Gaia and go after him to destroy him for good. Reno frowned, that last thought made him wonder, hadn't he been the same once? Wanting to destroy he manifestations of Sephiroth?

He chuckled softly to himself and he shook his head in slight wonder. Now he was getting food for the broken man and looking out for him.

Though he couldn't help but wonder if the Remnant trusted him, he had gripped onto his hand pretty tightly as the doctor has examined him, unless he just tolerated his precience because everyone else had hurt him. Maybe he just didn't want to be alone in a strange place.

Reno just shook the thoughts out of his head, and then jumped as a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and stared into the kind blue eyes of the cook's assistant.

"Here you go sir" she said with a small shy smile on her face. He returned her smile and also gave her a wink causing her to blush scarlet before taking the bags she offered him.

"Thanks Sarah, and tell Matt thanks also." He said giving her a small salute causing her to giggle and nod. She bowed slightly before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Reno tightened his grip on the bags before hurrying back to the Remnant, hoping he had not decided to try and escape.

* * *

He had nothing to worry about as the Remnant was exactly where he left him; however he was now once again lying on his side, back pressed against the wall, knees to his chest, his eyes never straying from the door.

Reno smiled down as him as he entered and put the bags of food on the floor by the chair.

He sat down and lent forward to try and peer into the Remnant's face and even though his hair was hanging in his face, it was impassive, set with the indifference that Reno remembered from the time at the monument all those weeks ago. However his eyes blazed with fur and madness, windoesro a scared and broken soul.

Reno hoped it wasn't the torture, he had been out thru that had broken the once strong Remnant, but some deep feeling inside of him was telling him that it hadn't been the torture, true it was what had finished the job but it had been the deaths of his brothers that had triggered the beginning of the end for the Remnant.

Being left behind; hurt and suffering, too wander alone in unkind surroundings, too be found by Tseng on the verge of death at the hands of some citizens of Edge hell bent on getting their revenge for their children.

Reno looked at the bruises still marring his face and grimaced in slight sympathy. He gently pressed slim fingers to a dark bruise on the Remnant's temple causing him to flinch and shy away.

Reno pulled back immediately.

"Sorry" he said quickly. He was still clearly astounded by this man's endurance, Reno knew at about this time he'd be in the infirmary asking for some God damn Morphine to ease the pain.

He bent down and opened the bags of food at his feet. His brain had finally registered the signals from his stomach that the food was still sitting at his feet waiting to be eaten.

"Here, this should fill you up" he said as he passed the Remnant a wrapped sandwich, being as non-threatening as possible.

He unwrapped his own and taking a large bite, whilst watching the Remnant sit up slowly and tentatively take a bite of the food offered him.

Reno watched him slowly eat it, bite by bite, each of them cautious and tentative, as if expecting it to harm him. Reno frowned as he chewed his own.

He then smiled

"Since we didn't get off to a good start last time, let's start anew, what's your name?" he asked.

The Remnant tilted his head, in that awfully familiar assessing way of his, but said nothing.

"Ok then, how about I tell you mine first, it's Reno" Reno said, trying to get the Remnant to trust him more. He scrunched up his wrapper and shoved it into the bag before dusting off his hands on his pants.

He looked at the Remnant expectiently, but the Remnant's eyes fell to his lap and his fingers loosened on the sandwich. He took a slight harsh breath in before he finally replied.

"Yazoo" he replied, it was said so quietly that Reno wouldn't had heard it if he hadn't been sitting so close to him and had been leaning in.

Reno grinned, nodded in happiness to finally get the Remnant to say something, before leaning back in his chair, body relaxed.

Yazoo said nothing more; he finished his sandwich before; careful of his injuries, turned his back to the Turk and fell asleep.

The only movement Reno could see was the slight rise and fall of his sides as he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Reno sighed but couldn't help but smile softly. He put an elbow on the armrest to rest his chin on.

"Sleep well Yazoo" he said before he too fell asleep.

* * *

OMG! I actually finished it! It's a major achievement.

I hope it's a lot better then the other version, I think I have described things lot better and hadn't rushed it too much.

The next chapter will be up very shortly so keep tuned.

Remember to review; any mistakes just let me know.

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	5. Chapter Three

Next chapter revamped and ready for your enjoyment!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclosure: You should know by now but if you don't I don't own any of the characters of Final Fantasy VII.

Music of the mo: Redemption - Gackt

* * *

**Chapter three**

"Reno, wake up" a deep voice sounded above him before a large hand landed on his shoulder giving him a shake, thus jolting him from his restful and dreamless slumber. Reno sat bolt upright and looked around before actually looking up and spotting Rude looming over him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, before cracking it.

"I wasn't asleep" he said innocently, though he knew his partner was rolling his eyes behind the ever present shades.

"Ah huh, I thought you were keeping an eye on the Remnant?" he asked. Reno nodded, standing up and stretched his back in the process,

Rude flinched involuntarily in disgust at the sound of Reno's vertebrae popping, cracking he could handle, especially when he's the one cracking the bones but the popping grossed out even the toughest of Turks, and Reno knew it, so he did it every chance he got.

"Two eyes" Reno replied before finally looking at the bed, only to find, to his horror, it empty, Yazoo was gone.

"Shit! Fuck! And all that's holy! He's gone!" he cursed, spinning around, nearly falling over in the process. Rude clamped a hand on his shoulder, easily stopping him in his tracks.

"Easy Reno, calm down. I know where he is" Rude said calmly. Reno looked up at him.

"Where?" he asked; still somewhat flustered.

"It seems, sometime during the night he went into some sort of trance and was found wondering thru the lodge." He explained. Reno raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell did he get out there? You need the security codes to open that bloody door." Reno asked, pointing to the large door Rude had just come thru.

Rude shrugged "The boss is still trying to figure that part out" he replied, passing Reno his EMR. Reno nodded his thanks.

"So if they found him, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"You'll see when we get there" Rude replied; walking to the door, Reno following reluctantly behind.

He had a feeling that this was going to be bad and he wasn't far from it.

* * *

Yazoo was deep in the dark oblivion called insanity. Reno stared at the Remnant's face, once again from behind the protective glass. He watched, in sorrow, as Yazoo destroy everything in sight.

Tables and chairs he threw into the wall, the cameras he ripped from the walls and the lights he smashed, placing the room into semi-darkness.

Reno felt an unknown amount of sadness and horror fill him as he surveyed the madness in the Remnant's eyes as he attempted to smash the glass separating him from the Turks.

Tseng in first; thought the Remnant was just angry at being locked up in the room, but as soon as things got out of hand and they had to escape the room in an attempt to escape from being ripped limb from limb, he had come to the conclusion Yazoo had gone insane; much like how Sephiroth had years before in Nebelheim.

Reno didn't want to think about that, hell it was only last night when Yazoo seemed to have relaxed in his presence and had kind of been somewhat normal, for a Remnant to be.

* * *

Reno gritted his teeth; he would help this Remnant, even if he ended up getting himself killed in the process. He took a deep breath and laid his hand on the steel door handle. He unlocked it and went in, into the chaos, ignoring the cries of shock from his fellow Turks; calling him to come back.

He shut the door behind him, blocking out all the noise except for the sound of his and the Remnant's harsh breathing. The slight crackle from the destroyed lights fading out as Yazoo turned and looked at him; strangely however the Remnant made no move towards him.

Fresh blood dripped in a steady stream from his bare arms and fingers, due to cuts he received from the glass lights and his long fingernails were all but ripped off in his attempt to get at the men and women just beyond his reach.

"Yazoo, hey you ok man?" Reno asked taking a few slow steps towards him. Yazoo tensed up and stepped back, trying to keep a fair distance between himself and the Turk.

Reno put his hands up in a non threatening manner, still walking towards the other man.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know that" he said as he was finally able to reach the Remnant. For he had ran out of space to move, and was now trapped between the wall and the Turk

Yazoo looked up at him from behind strands of silver, his large eyes full of madness and anger, but also, Reno noted, fear.

Reno carefully put his hands on Yazoo's upper arms; he could feel the clone's tense muscles under his fingers. It felt like Yazoo's muscles were wound up so tightly that under any sudden strain they would snap.

He gently rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to get him to calm.

"You have to relax, or you'll be locked up in here for good." He said looking Yazoo in the eye.

"And you don't want that, right?" he asked carefully watching Yazoo's expression. Yazoo slowly shook his head and as Reno watched the madness in his eyes faded form view, to disappear into the sea of green.

* * *

He seemed composed for a moment before he broke down. His head fell forwards as he sank to the ground onto his knees, his hands coming up to cover his face.

Reno stood above him in shock before he fell to his knees and grabbed Yazoo's shoulders in support.

He heard the door open behind him and he looked towards it to see Rude standing there. Reno grinned though none of the usual cockiness was in it.

"It's over, I think he snapped out of it" he said, wrapping an arm around Yazoo's slim shoulders. Rude nodded before leaving to relay the information to Tseng, who still watched from the outside.

Reno focused back on Yazoo.

"Come on man, up you get, I'll take you back to your room." He said. Yazoo took a shuddering breath looked at Reno, his gaze filled with despair.

"I want to die" he said softly, his body convulsing as he tried to hold back the sobs that were trying to wrench themselves from his chest.

Reno stared at him in shock at his words.

"Please kill me, I want to be with my brothers, I don't want to be alone anymore" Yazoo pleaded.

Reno was speechless; for once in his life the cocky, arrogant, loud mouthed redhead was lost for words.

He frowned; his thin brows crinkled in thought, before he smiled gently and pulled the tense silver haired man into an embrace, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

He didn't care what the Remnant might do to him or what the others would think of him hugging the enemy, but to him this man was no longer the enemy but a child in need of guidance, companionship; but most all friendship.

He lent his head against the silver hair to speak softly into Yazoo's ear.

"You're not alone, I'm here and I'm willing to help you" he said soothingly. Yazoo sniffed and lent his head against Reno's shoulder, all fight now gone.

* * *

I kind of didn't change that much in this chapter as I couldn't see where it needed work.

I hope its up to all your standards and sorry if my characters seem OC, I'm still working on it.

I know why spelling and grammar are terrible.

Please Review.

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	6. Chapter Four

Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate them; they give me the courage to keep going.

Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be revamped I just haven't had the time too.

Don't own anything except the plot.

Music of the mo – The final countdown – Europe (the original and the best)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Later they found themselves sitting in the corner of the room, shoulder to shoulder with each other, talking. Well Reno talked and it seemed Yazoo was listening though he didn't say word.

Reno watched him closely as he spoke but it seemed that the madness was gone for the moment.

Yazoo kept his eyes downcast and Reno watched a shudder run thru him and his fingers twitched in an uncontrollable movement.

Reno carefully placed an arm around his shoulder, but was ready to pull away if necessary, but surprisingly Yazoo just leaned into it even more, his side now pressing up against Reno's chest.

Reno then realised why Yazoo was listening so closely, his words seemed to be like an anchor to the real world, like a lifeline to his sanity. Realising this Reno kept talking, it didn't matter of what he was speaking about just as long as he continued.

* * *

In Reno's opinion, hours seemed to pass, but just when his mouth was parched from the amount of words that had passed his lips, Yazoo finally seemed to drift into an exhausted sleep, his head leaning onto Reno's shoulder.

Reno stopped the flow of words and smiled gently down at the sleeping Remnant. He closed his own eyes and lent his head back against the wall behind him, exhausted.

Footsteps disrupted the calm that seemed to settle onto the two men and Reno groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked up and into the dark shades of his partner.

"Here I thought you might need this" he said passing Reno a cup of water. Reno grinned and took it. "Thanks man" he replied downing the entire cup in one go.

He sighed in relief as the water quenched his slightly sore throat, and then looked once again at Yazoo.

"Now how the hell am I going to get up" he joked. Rude shook his head before he bent down and took Yazoo's slight weight gently in his arms.

"Come on, I've been given orders to take the Remnant back to his room" he said as he straightened his back and walked out, expecting Reno to follow him.

Reno stood up, wincing in pain due to his stiff muscles and kind of numb ass, before following Rude. Tseng and the others were no where in sight; Reno frowned before shrugging to himself it doesn't matter where they went.

* * *

Rude carefully laid Yazoo back on his bed, making sure not to wake him, before he stepped back. He frowned as Reno took his usual position in the chair beside the bed.

"I can take first watch Reno, you go and get some sleep" Rude said. Reno shook his head

"Nah I'm good." Reno replied with a grin. Rude sighed but didn't bother arguing with his hard headed partner. He patted his friend on the shoulder before leaving.

Reno slouched in the chair trying to get more comfortable and one of his hands covered his mouth when a yawn issued forth but he shook his head to clear it.

He wriggled further down into the seat but soon gave up and groaned before standing up and started pacing the floor.

However a slight whimper stopped him in his tracks and he looked down at the prone form of the Remnant. Yazoo's face was screwed up in what Reno could guess as a grimace of pain and fear; his slender fingers bunched up in the sheets as another whimper left his thin lips.

Reno went to his side and carefully sat beside him, his eyes full of concern. His fingers began to unconsciously thread themselves thru the silver strands that fanned around the Remnant's head and onto the pillow.

Reno smiled softly as Yazoo's face seemed to relax at every touch of his fingers. His eyes then slowly opened to reveal glazed emerald pools. They cleared as they fixed onto Reno's face.

"Hey, what's up man? Nightmares?" Reno asked his voice soft. Yazoo slowly nodded, but was silent as usual. Reno nodded and took his fingers from where they now rested on Yazoo's forehead as he began to stand.

Fingers grabbed his wrist ceasing his attempt, Reno looked down at Yazoo, a brow raised in question. The only answer he got was a slight whimper and the fingers tightening further, becoming almost painful. A small smile once again graced his lips as Reno realised why.

"You want me to stay?" he asked, receiving a small nod in answer and his wrist being tugged slightly. Reno nodded and lent back against the headboard, strangely getting comfortable straight away.

Yazoo relaxed and curled up beside Reno, a soft sigh escaping his throat as his eyes closed once more.

Just like a cat, Reno noted as he kept his gaze on the now sleeping Remnant.

As he watched the Remnant sleep he began to wonder, he always seemed to be the most silent of the trio but at the monument he had been the one to do the most talking.

There was something that always made Reno so curious; the way he held himself, his words and the small half smiles and grunts he made before attacking.

Reno had been sure that when they had fought those couple of weeks ago Yazoo had been holding back, toying with him if you will, but that hadn't stopped him giving Reno's ass a good kicking.

He chuckled lightly at the thought before yawning. He shook his head to try and clear it.

"Damn I'm tired" he said to quietly himself.

"Then maybe you should get some sleep like I told you" a deep voice said from the door. Reno jumped and fixed his gaze onto the doorway and scowled as he spotted Rude. "Fuck Rude, don't scare me like that!" he cried.

Rude smiled and came up to him.

"Sorry Reno, now go get some sleep, you'll need to be wide awake for your meeting with Rufus in the morning." He replied, putting a hand on the back of the empty chair. Reno frowned and scratched his head.

"Um, what meeting is that again?" he asked, before nearly slapping his forehead as he remembered

"Oh right, that meeting" he sighed before standing up.

He looked down at the sleeping form on the bed before looking at Rude.

"Who'll look after this guy?" he asked. Rude placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will, now go and get some sleep before you fall off your feet." He said good humourly, giving Reno a slight shove towards the door.

"Ha ha very funny." Reno replied as he stumbled slightly at that shove.

Rude raised an eyebrow under his shades. Reno put up his hands.

"Ok ok I'm going." he said in defence.

"Night Reno" Rude replied as he sat in the chair.

"Night Rude" Reno replied but before he left he looked at Yazoo's prone form once more, a small smile making it's way onto his face.

He sighed and brushed a hand thru his unkempt mane of red hair, he wasn't looking forward towards his meeting with Rufus in the morning for he had some idea of what it will be about

* * *

Another chapter done! Whew exhausting stuff, sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy.

I hope you have been enjoying it so far and I hope you keep writing those reviews. I enjoy reading all your encouraging words. So …. THANKYOU!!

The next chapter hopefully will be up shortly. Also if you have any suggestion of how I can take this story further just send me a message thru my profile or review.

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	7. Chapter Five

I'm back with the fifth chapter. WOW! I never thought I'd actually make it this far.

Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions I received, I'm thinking of a way to cooperate them into my story and I think I may have a way *** **smiles evilly * poor Yazoo is going to get it. *

Well on with the chapter!

Music of the mo: Knights of Cydonia - Muse

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Early the next morning found Reno shuffling his feet as he stood before the door to Rufus' office, He wasn't usually this nervous when he had meetings with the President, but for some reason today he was, maybe it had something to do with the anger and annoyance radiating off the door.

He raised a fist and knocked on the door, not before entering at the calm 'enter' from the other side.

* * *

Rufus was furious, though the anger never showed on his seemingly calm face, it blazed in his ice blue eyes.

"What were you thinking Reno!" he cried standing up behind his desk, his palms resting on the cool wood. Tseng stood slightly to the side, annoyance blazing in his eyes, his head shaking slightly in annoyance.

Reno scuffed the toe of his boot against the wooden floor boards and shrugged.

"Sorry sir, I just didn't think" he replied, looking at Rufus sheepishly. Rufus shook his head.

"Too right you didn't think, by going in there you didn't just put yourself in danger but everyone else that was there. Dammit Reno! He could have killed you, then escaped. Only god knows what he would have done in his current state." He finished, the anger finally blazing onto his face.

It slowly died and he sighed tiredly, he should be used to Reno's spontaneous ideas by now; but they still seemed to scare the shit out of him.

People didn't think he cared for the lives of the Turks but of course he dammed cared.

"Just next time, Reno, be more careful, think before you jump." He said, sitting back down in his chair. Reno nodded.

"I will sir" he replied, his hands now resting in his pockets.

Rufus nodded in relief, it evident in his eyes.

"Thankyou, now while were on the subject of the Remnant, how is he?" he asked. Reno shrugged and sank into the chair in front of Rufus' desk.

"I ain't no psych but I had an assumption to why he might be mad in the first place." He replied and seeing Rufus' nod he continued.

"I believe it was watching both his brother's die and thus leaving him to suffer in pain alone. The hostility of the civilians probably didn't help either." He explained.

Rufus nodded.

"I thought as much." He scratched his chin.

"Has he said anything to you?" he asked carefully.

Reno shook his head.

"Just his name, had to coax it from him." He replied, his hand now behind his head as his body began to relax, now since the anger had all but dissipated.

Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Really and what is his name?" he asked, never having heard the names of either of Kadaj's brothers, as Kadaj had never said them in the times he had spoken to the young teen or when Kadaj had called him he had never said their names in Rufus' hearing.

"Yazoo"

* * *

Reno sighed in relief as he exited the office, he rolled his shoulders and shook himself.

He hated damn missions that meant he had to stay in the damn compound; but this one Rufus had assigned him he knew he would enjoy; if it means getting even closer to the Remnant.

A smile spread across his face, his job now was to keep an eye on him and get him settled.

He opened the door to the room temporarily holding Yazoo and his smile broadened even more at the sight now before him.

* * *

Ahh! Dammit! It's still so short. Oh well. I promise the next one will be a little longer.

Please review!

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	8. Chapter Six

Back again for the next instalment. I promised at the end of the last chapter that this one will be longer and I never go back on my promises.

So this one is longer, I assure you.

Thanks for all the reviews I've received so far. Now onto the next chapter.

Music of the mo: This boy's in love – The Presets

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Rude was sitting in the chair but his back was more relaxed than before, as he spoke quiet and reassuring words to a now upright Yazoo; who sat with his long legs crossed, his hands resting in his lap.

He had a slight tilt to his head as he listened to every word coming from the bald headed Turk's mouth. Though he never replied, not a sound escaping his lips even when Rude prodded him for an answer.

Reno slowly entered and closed the door quietly behind him, before leaning on the now closed door; his arms crossed loosely over his chest. His gaze never leaving the two.

Yazoo must have realised he was there because his emerald gaze fixed itself onto him. Rude fell silent at the shift of gaze before he too looked at Reno.

Reno rubbed the back of his head and grinned. He noticed Yazoo's eyes were now clear and free of madness.

"How was your meeting with Rufus?" Rude asked breaking him from his thoughts.

Reno wrenched his eyes from Yazoo's and fixed them onto Rude. He shrugged slightly before stretching his arms above his head.

"Eh, not so bad, I'm to keep an eye on this guy for the time being however" he replied, indicating with his head, the Remnant, who's gaze had fixed onto the window of his room and too the outside.

Rude nodded and stood up.

"I'll leave you to it then. Besides got paperwork to give to Tseng." He said, earning a smirk from Reno.

"Don't envy you" Reno said. Rude shook his head before he bent down slightly in front of Yazoo, who fixed his gaze onto him, a silver brow rising ever so slightly in question.

Reno started; it was the first time since he had been found that Yazoo had actually initiated something.

"You ok now?" Rude asked, only gaining a nod in answer before Yazoo looked away to once again gaze out the window. Rude nodded mainly to himself before leaving.

Reno rubbed the back of his neck once again, sighing as he realised he'd started his nervous habit again, as he walked over to the Remnant and sat next to him.

Yazoo looked at him from the corner of his eye warily but didn't shift away, though he didn't move closer as he had done yesterday.

"I'm guessing you're getting pretty bored in here?" Reno asked. Yazoo turned his head and looked at him before nodding slightly. Reno stood up and grinned.

"Well come on then, we'll go for a walk outside, even I'm getting a bit down because of being coped up here all day" he said a slight laugh in his voice.

Yazoo got up and stood before him, that's when Reno remembered that they only thing Yazoo was wearing were his back leather pants.

He quickly opened up the cupboard on the other side of the room and pulled out a black shirt that was hanging there.

Yazoo took when it was passed to him before slipping it over his head and pulling his hair out from under the collar.

For some reason Reno thought he looked more vulnerable without the leather but he shrugged it off before he placed a hand good naturally onto Yazoo's shoulder but he quickly dropped it as Yazoo flinched away from the contact.

"Sorry" Reno mumbled before leading Yazoo out of the room.

* * *

Reno kept a close eye on Yazoo as they walked thru the garden's surrounding Healin Lodge, where they had set up their new headquarters, and was pleased to see a small smile starting to appear on the Remnant's face.

"You like it out here?" Reno asked, hoping to get Yazoo to finally speak. He had thought if he was in more comfortable surroundings then he might open up. Yazoo nodded before speeding up his walk and turning in a small circle gazing at the area around him, feeling slightly free.

He looked at Reno who couldn't help but chuckle at the almost child-like look on his face.

"I'm coming yo" he said catching up.

They walked for hours, just at a more sedate pace. Yazoo had finally started talking, opening himself up more to the Turk who walked beside him. Reno could feel that Yazoo was warming up to him, and so he made no moves and asked no questions that would make him shy away and lock his mind from him.

The strange thing was that Reno could feel himself becoming attached to the Remnant, an odd thing really considering this man is a Remnant of Sephiroth, who was once his enemy when he had been alive.

He looked at the Remnant as he bent to examine one of the varieties of plants that only grew in this area. He noted the small smile that tugged at his thin lips and the way his eyes were clear and bright, the green reflecting the shade of the trees almost perfectly.

A smile crept onto his lips, at the sight.

"Hey lets keep going" he called good heartedly, he was also enjoying the freedom of being out of the cooped up spaces of the lodge.

Yazoo straightened, his gaze fixed onto Reno's face. He nodded and kept walking, Reno in time with him.

"It's strange isn't it?" Reno asked after a moment of silence. Yazoo looked at him from out of the corner of his eyes.

"What is?" he asked stopping as Reno did and turned to look at him fully, a tilt to his head.

"How this has turned out" Reno replied, looking around him.

"If it had gone as you and your brothers had planned none of this" he replied indicating all around him.

"Would be here" he finished, looking back at Yazoo.

Yazoo nodded, another small smile flicking across his lips. "I guess your right; we wouldn't be here either, as we are." He said quietly before walking away, leaving a slightly confused Reno to catch up.

* * *

Well, it is slightly longer than the last chapter, though it was badly written, just couldn't seem to get it to come out right.

Yazoo is finally beginning to open up to our favourite cocky Turk, but how long will it last? You'll just have to wait and see.

We are finally up to the brand new written chapters! Great, now I just have to write them.

Please review.

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	9. Chapter Seven

Thank goodness! No more chapters I need to revamp, gosh that's hard work.

Now we're onto the brand new chapters.

I know you've heard me say this over and over but I have to say it. **I DON"T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH FINAL FANTASY VII!**

Hope you enjoy.

Music of the mo: Cry – James Blunt

* * *

Chapter Seven

Rufus watched with curious eyes as the two men disappeared further into the surrounding landscape, before shaking his head and fixing his attention back to the situation at hand; rebuilding Shinra back to its former glory.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes in weariness, though a polite knock at his office door broke him once again from his thoughts and he straightened, letting his pen fall onto his desk to land with a dull thud; as he allowed the person to enter.

Tseng walked in, his aura, filling the room with both confidence and respect.

"Tseng, what can I do for you?" Rufus asked, indicating for the Director of his Turks to sit in the chair at the front of his desk.

Tseng sat down before replying, his dark eyes never leaving Rufus' blue ones.

"I have the information you requested sir" the calm Turk replied, his posture straight and professional.

Rufus nodded.

"Continue" he said, steepling his fingers on the desk before him.

"It seems Cloud has somehow found out that one of the Remnants is still alive, but luckily he has no idea which one or their current whereabouts." Tseng reported.

Rufus sighed in irritation.

"So it seems we will be getting a visit from the blonde any day now" he replied and Tseng nodded.

"That is what I suspect sir" came the Turks reply and Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally groaned. That's all he needed for the former solider to be prying into his private business.

"Sir, if I may be blunt?" Tseng asked and Rufus nodded for him to continue.

"Do you think it is wise to try and bring the Remnant into Shinra employment? He has shown great hatred to the company in the past" Tseng said, his stiff form never betraying the unease he felt towards the Remnant.

Rufus just shook his head.

"Tseng, I'll say this again. I believe Yazoo will be a great asset to this company; true he did show hatred towards us but I believe we can change his view, just give it time and believe me as a friend Tseng; it will work out for the best. I assure you." He replied, his tone dismissive. Tseng got the hint and stood up, showing himself to the door.

Once the door had closed behind the Turk, Rufus looked out the window and a small smile slowly crept onto his otherwise stoic features as he saw a flash of red and silver before Reno and Yazoo both reappeared, walking side by side.

'Yes, just give it time' he thought, before returning to his work.

* * *

Chapter seven is finally up but sadly it's short and in my tastes, poorly written. I have written and rewritten this chapter over and over so many times I just got sick of looking at it, so I put it up, not wanting to look at it again. Sorry guys.

Please review and suggestions are always considered. Any one who reviews gets a big hug and a kiss from Reno. I'll bribe him for them. _now what to bribe him with? hmmm ._

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	10. Chapter Eight

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You all get big hugs and kisses from Reno.

I finally received my copy of Final Fantasy Advent Children complete, it's totally awesome, all those extra scenes make the story even better then in the original. It was absolutely worth the wait and the cost of having it sent over from America!!

I don't own anything. You should all know this by now.

Music of the mo: Frozen – Within Temptation,

* * *

Chapter Eight

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and slowly Yazoo accepted the idea that he was alone, without his brothers, in a place full of enemies; except; strangely enough, he didn't consider either Reno or Rude as his enemies anylonger. Though they weren't exactly friends either, but they were as close to it as it was possible to being friends with a Remnant of the most feared person in all of Gaia.

* * *

Yazoo looked out the window and at the landscape beyond, the moonlight bathing the Remnant in its soft rays. That's what Reno saw as he entered.

His eyes widened at the sight of the Remnant bathed in the silver moonlight, his hair a shimmering wave of molten silver falling down his back, his pale skin, glowing in the almost fluorescent light.

Yazoo turned to look at him, as he heard the door open, his emerald eyes reflecting the moonlight streaming thru the window. He smiled, making his face glow even more.

"I wondered if you were going to come." He said standing up and going towards the slightly taller man. Reno shook himself from his thoughts and returned the smile the Remnant had graced him with.

He shrugged.

"Yeah, thought you'd be lonely so I came to check up on you" he replied, getting a slight chuckle from the other man.

Yazoo had warmed up the most towards Reno, seeming as they have a lot in common, except that Yazoo is more withdrawn and tends to separate himself from society whilst Reno jumps head first into it.

They had become somewhat friends, though Yazoo sometimes wouldn't want to see anyone and just stay locked up in his room, staring off into space.

Yazoo went back over to the window and looked back out, saying all that he had wanted to say. Reno followed him and stood next to him, trying to see what had the Remnant so fascinated.

Yazoo looked at him before pointing out too a spot outside.

"See how the light shines on the water and over those trees" he said and Reno nodded, spotting the area.

"It reminds me of the forbidden forest and how it looked on a night like this, Kadaj and I used to sometimes just stand and look over the trees and admire its beauty." He chuckled, getting a curious look from Reno.

"It's funny, but I'd never thought anything beautiful until I stepped into that forest." He said, shaking his head.

Reno looked at the Remnant and couldn't help but picture him standing in the moonlight, in the middle of the forest; it would have been a beautiful sight.

Yazoo sighed and turned away from the window, before going and sitting on the couch.

"You alright Yazoo?" Reno asked, leaning against the window. Yazoo nodded and lent his head back, eyes closed; his face peaceful.

Reno watched him for a time, enjoying the comfortable silence, before his phone rang making both men jump at its unexpected ring.

He quickly answered it, Yazoo watching him.

"Reno here" he said and sighed.

"Sure, I'm coming. Did you want me to bring Yazoo?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, alright, be there in a minute" he replied before hanging up

He turned back to Yazoo.

"That was Tseng, seems like Cloud and a couple of his friends have turned up un-expectantly. You got to stay here while we deal with them." He said and Yazoo nodded. He had expected his 'brother' would turn up sooner or later, though he had been hoping later rather than sooner.

"I'll be back soon, alright? Don't do anything too wild while I'm gone" Reno teased and Yazoo just raised a brow, getting a chuckle from Reno before the red head left, leaving Yazoo alone, with just his thoughts.

* * *

Reno turned up to the briefing room and walked into a full out war. Rufus was arguing with the AVALANCHE members about how he won't have the Remnant destroyed.

"I'm telling you he has definitely changed and is no longer a threat to this planet" Rufus growled. Barret let out a snort at that.

"He's a fucking Sephiroth Remnant, he'll always be a threat to this planet, he has to be destroyed" Cid swore angrily.

Cloud stood off to the side, silent as usual, seemingly deep in thought as he listened to both sides. Reno went and stood next to Tseng and Rufus and started arguing his point.

Then Cloud finally spoke up, his Mako filled blue eyes stoic.

"I want to speak to him myself, hear what he has to say" he said, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

Rufus looked at him before nodding.

"Fine" he said before turning to Reno.

"Reno would you please go get Yazoo and bring him here" he ordered and the red head nodded before disappearing thru the door.

Reno came back a few minutes later with the now nervous Remnant in tow. Cloud stepped towards Yazoo, who quickly took a step back, keeping some distance between himself and the ex-solider.

Cloud looked at Rufus and the other Turks.

"Do you mind if you would all leave? I wish to speak to him alone" he asked. Rufus looked at Yazoo, who nodded. So they all filed out leaving Yazoo alone with Cloud.

* * *

Outside, Reno paced, flicking nervous looks towards the now closed door. Elena sat beside Tseng, speaking quietly to her superior, while Rude watched Reno pace back and forwards in front of the door. Rufus closed his eyes so he can think, while the members of AVALANCHE spoke quietly amongst themselves.

* * *

Yazoo watched the door close before looking back at Cloud and stared in shock at the now unguarded look of pain, regret and guilt in the older man's eyes.

"Cloud?" he asked, quite unsure of what would make this man seem like this. Cloud sighed, lowered his eyes and crossed his arms over his well built chest.

"I never wanted any of this to happen, Kadaj's death, Sephiroth's return and then death, both caused by my hand." He shook his head and looked directly into Yazoo's eyes.

"If Kadaj had only realized what he had been, just a puppet to that parasite JENOVA then none of this would have happened." He continued.

Yazoo shook his head and sighed himself, he knew where this was heading.

"He did know Cloud, at the end Kadaj knew he was just a puppet to bring Sephiroth back, but at the time he did realize it was too late and he was too far in. so he just kept going. It's not your fault or anyone else but JENOVA's." he said and went and put a slim hand on Cloud's shoulder, the older man taking some comfort from the contact.

Cloud looked at the young but seemingly wise man and couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You knew what she was didn't you?" he asked and Yazoo nodded.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell Kadaj because I never knew if I was speaking to my baby brother or too her." He replied, his eyes full of deep sadness and regret.

They both fell into silence, deep in thought on how they could have prevented the deaths of the Remnant brothers.

"Do you think he is happy now?" Yazoo asked Cloud, after a few moments of silence.

The question shocked Cloud for he had never thought on it, but then he remembered the smile Kadaj had on his face before he entered the lifestream, and he nodded.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he is happy" he replied and Yazoo nodded.

"Yes I believe so as well, he does have Loz to keep him company after all." He said, though somewhat sad.

Cloud stepped closer to the Remnant and shocked him by gently pulling him into his arms.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here" Cloud said softly and Yazoo nodded before returning the embrace and then letting go.

Cloud looked at him, a small smile now on his face, before they both nodded and left the room together.

* * *

Everyone looked at the door as it opened and Cloud exited followed closely by Yazoo.

Cloud looked at AVALANCHE, then at Rufus and his Turks.

"There's no need for any precautions with Yazoo, I believe he is no longer a threat to us or this planet." He said, turning his head to look at said Remnant, who nodded to him in thanks.

Cloud nodded in return before he left. AVALANCHE quickly followed, though they grumbled amongst themselves, still not prepared to trust the Remnant, but they would trust Cloud and his decision.

They could all hear Cid and Barret arguing with Cloud all the way until the door to Healin Lodge closed behind them.

Rufus looked at Yazoo, before smiling.

"Well Yazoo, seems you do have a place left on this planet" he said and the Remnant just shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"So it seems" he replied and Rufus chuckled before he too left. Tseng looked at Yazoo, before he nodded and followed the President.

Elena looked from Tseng then at Yazoo. A small shy smile crept onto her lips which Yazoo returned in kind before Elena jogged to catch up to Tseng. Reno and Rude stayed behind both shaking their heads; seems like both Tseng and Elena are beginning to trust the Remnant.

Reno then turned to Yazoo.

"So what did Blondey have to say?" he asked, getting a sigh from Rude. Yazoo chuckled.

"He just said he understood" he replied before walking away, leaving Reno confused and Rude amused.

Reno soon ran after the Remnant, leaving Rude behind shaking his head in amusement before he walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Hey, Yazoo, Wait up!" Reno called as he continued after him. Yazoo slowed down to look at the red head over his shoulder.

"What? "He asked; a fine silver brow rose in question. Reno caught up and so they continued walking.

"What did you mean by that last comment? What did Cloud understand? It seems to be pretty important to you" Reno finally asked and Yazoo stopped dead.

Reno had walked a couple more steps before he realized Yazoo had stopped and he looked at him.

"Yazoo?" he asked a little bit concerned by the look on Yazoo's face.

Yazoo looked at him, his eyes full of a deep sadness.

"He had understood why Kadaj had done what he did and why I had done everything that I had done" he replied, looking away, a tear slipping down his pale cheek, hidden slightly by his hair, saddened by the fact for the first time in his life someone understood him and that it was only after everything that could go wrong had gone wrong.

Reno walked up to him, before enfolding him in his arms and holding him tight. Yazoo sobbed into Reno's chest, his face pressed against the Turk's suit jacket, his arms tight around himself.

Reno closed his eyes and rested his chin on the Remnant's head.

"It's alright Yazoo, I'm pretty sure everyone here understands why you and your brother's had done the things you did" he soothed.

"I mean it was for your family right? You were looking for your 'mother', even though she was just a parasite. I mean it wasn't like you knew what she was?" he finished, than looked down as Yazoo stiffened.

"Right?" he asked concerned. Yazoo sighed and stepped back, a hand wiping away his tears, before once again steeling himself of all emotions. His eyes seemed to glaze, as they stared off into a faraway place.

"I knew what she was, as did Loz, but we would do anything for Kadaj, he was our leader, our friend, our little brother. He meant everything to us, even more so than 'mother'. He said we had to find her and so we followed him. It was only at the end did he see her as she was meant to be seen; a controlling bitch" he ended with a deep and harsh snarl, the hatred for JENOVA evident in the tense shoulders and tight fists.

Reno took a step back at that harsh sound, never once hearing it come from this man's throat. Yazoo then smiled a small smile and his eyes lost the blazing hatred as he looked back at Reno.

"It doesn't matter now; Kadaj is safe and happy in the lifestream, as is Loz, they both deserve their peace." He said, both happy and sad. Happy; because his brothers had finally found their peace; but sad; since he was not there to experience it with them.

Reno stepped closer once again and put a hand on his shoulder in support.

"I'm sure their, there, in the lifestream waiting for your time to come; for you to be with them, but I believe now is not that time." Reno explained a smile on his face. Yazoo tilted his head before he also smiled and nodded.

"I guess your right." He replied and Reno just nodded.

"Of course, when ever am I wrong?" he asked then put up a hand just as Yazoo was about to answer.

"Wait, don't answer that" he said and Yazoo laughed. Getting an even broader grin from Reno, who loved hearing Yazoo laugh; since he hardly ever heard it.

"Don't worry, you idiot, I won't." Yazoo said affectionately before he began to once again walk away, Reno following soon after, placing a gentle arm around his shoulders.

* * *

Awww! we had a Cloud/Yazoo brotherly moment. How sweet and their not trying to kill each other and then we had more Yazoo/Reno.

Their relationship is developing, if slowly and with some problems, but you must admit it is there.

Hope you enjoyed it, I think this has been my longest chapter so far and I think it came out pretty well.

Please review.

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


	11. Chapter Nine

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me! It encourages me to continue.

I don't own anything!

Music of the mo: Empty wall – Serj Tankian

* * *

Chapter Nine

Reno laid awake late that night, just deep in thought, staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts then traveled to those of Yazoo and he couldn't help but sigh and turn onto his side, his head pillowed on his hand.

He just couldn't get his feelings right, he felt a deep companionship with the Remnant but it's turning into something more, kind of like a deep affection that goes beyond the limits of this friendship.

He groaned and sat up over the edge of the bed and hung his head in his hands. Why do these things have to be so difficult to understand? It's not like it's so complicated.

True the man was once his enemy, but over the last few months they had come to a truce and had developed a friendship that has spread to Rufus and the others.

He lifted his head and stood up, before grabbing a shirt on the way out of his room. He had decided to go and speak to Yazoo about these feelings. He just hoped the Remnant wouldn't punch him or worse try and kill him. He didn't know how the Remnant would take the news of Reno's heartfelt feelings.

* * *

He gently knocked on Yazoo's door knowing fully well he would be awake, even at this late hour of the night. Yazoo never slept much these days; just tended to stare out the window deep in thought.

The door slowly opened to reveal a clear eyed Yazoo, dressed in his usual black, full body covering clothes. He frowned as he spied Reno, and a silver brow rose in confusion.

"Reno? What brings you here at this time of night?" he asked but stepped aside to let his friend enter. Reno walked in, before turning to look at Yazoo, as he closed the door.

"I needed to speak to you about something." He replied. Yazoo tilted his head.

"And it couldn't wait until the morning?" he asked as he led Reno further into the living room to sit on the couch. Reno shook his and sighed.

"No, not really, it's kind of important" he replied and Yazoo lent forward to look more into his face and frowned at the confusion evident in his blue eyes.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned and Reno shook his head, before racking a hand thru his hair.

"I'm really confused, I don't know what to do about these feelings." he replied, and Yazoo raised a brow.

"Feelings? Of what?" he asked, leaning back and crossing his left leg.

Reno looked at him before looking down at the white carpet.

"The deep feelings I have for you" he replied, not looking up as a deep silence issued.

When he did look at the Remnant, he was looking at Reno in slight shock, causing Reno to look away again. The silence deepened before Yazoo stood up and went over to the window to think.

"I'm sorry Yazoo; I didn't mean to upset you." Reno said as he watched the Remnant. Yazoo continued to say nothing, just stand there completely still, back ridged.

Finally after a few uncomfortable minutes Yazoo turned and lent against the window frame.

"You truly mean what you said? That you have feelings for me?" he asked and Reno nodded.

"It has taken me a while to come to understand what those feelings mean, but yeah I mean what I said" he replied and looked up in shock as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

Yazoo had walked over to him before he knelt in front of the other man and pulled the red head into his arms.

"I've been having strange feelings as well, I think I understand what they are. " He said and looked up at Reno and smiled.

"I have feelings for you" he finished.

Reno grinned and pulled the Remnant up off the ground before kissing him gently, with a rising passion which Yazoo returned in due force, his arms tight around the Remnant's waist and back.

Nothing could disrupt them from that moment in time and nothing could pull them apart, so absorbed were they in each other.

* * *

*dodges bricks* ok I know this chapter is really short but once again my muse had run away from me and no matter how many times I offered it treats it wouldn't come back to me.

But I eventually got it to come out from under the table enough that I got this chapter written for you all. Now this chapter was really hard to write. I just couldn't get the wording right. It sounded so much better in my head, but just came out all higilty pigilty.

Please please please review

CrIpPlEd AnGeL


End file.
